Wrapped in Chains
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: What happened when Max was in the school? How did she meet Jeb? Okay, I suck at summaries and I'm only on School's Out-Forever so don't review any spoilers. They may be OOC but my first MR story, cut me some slack, please!


**I really need to improve. When I wrote this, I was on page 46 of The Angel Experiment. My beta took forver and now I'm on page 107 on School's Out-Forver. Maybe I just read alot too fast... Anyway, on with tha chappie!**

**Chapter 1**

How long had I been here? I don't remember. I only knew my name is Maximum Ride and that I live in a lab in a medium sized dog kennel.

Yes, my life sucked. I'm a lab rat. A mutant freak. A curse of nature – or really a lab. I glared through the bars and saw men in white coats. They took me. One day, they'd pay the price.

"—eah?" asked the one at the end of the table.

"I think we just need one more," said the one by him.

"But Jeb-" started the far one, now named Jeb.

,

"Don't rush my thinking. Don't interrupt me. We've almost finished our experiment. One more, Kyle" Jeb snapped. The one now known as Kyle looked offended.

"Don't speak to me like that. I'm responsible for this so don't tell me what to do!" snapped Kyle. I saw his face steam red.

"Trust me," said Jeb, "It'll all work out."

"How do you know?" whispered Kyle, half snapping.

"Trust Jeb. He got us two of them. Maybe one more would complete them," said the girl at the far right edge.

"Thank you, Katie. Now, let's go searching," said Jeb. The scientist walked out.

"What do they want with us?" I monaed.

"Who knows," said another voice.

"What did they do to us?" I asked.

"We're mutants. ninety-eight percent humans, two percent…well—something else. That's all I have heard. I don't know what that something else is, but we have to find out," the voice explained.

"Name?" I asked.

"Call me Fang," she said.

I tried to see which cage he came from. There were four others. Five including me. Now, they were getting another. Six. They said that would complete their experiment.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Fang responded. I could tell he was worried.

"Will we ever escape?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"Not likely, maybe two percent if any," said Fang.

"I don't want to die in this cage," I told him, grumbling.

"None of us do," said Fang.

"This sucks," I said, trying to mask any fear in my voice, "There aren't any trusted people here to protect us."

"From what I heard, you're older than me. You're supposed to protect me," Fang pointed out.

"Family?" I asked.

"Family," he responded.

I ran from a huge humanoid wolf. I ran and ran. I was cut to shreds by various objects. I ran for my life. A clearing. Please a clearing! I ran and soon had to stop.

Below me was a rigged cliff. I had a huge weighing option. Jump, splatter to pieces, or get eaten by wolves. Then, I did the stupid thing: I jumped. I spread my arms and—wings! I was flying!

I soared until a red dot got on me. I turned west knowing they couldn't get me. I was free.

I jumped up from my dream. My head bumped into the top of my cage. I rubbed it and listened to Fang's light sound of breathing. Knowing I had a friend made this life feel much better.

I wonder if they were back with the new addition. I wonder who'd it be and what would be wrong with her.

I stared at the brown top of my cage. Could I really fly? Or was that just an insane dream? I would never know until I got out—IF I ever got out.

I then shifted my weight to look at the wall. The first rays of morning sun light shed through. Possibilities raced my mind. Could I escape? I'd need a scientist help…

An Eraser checked to see if we were awake. It saw me thinking and growled. I backed to a corner. These things scared. me to death. A mini heart attack. I shivered. He couldn't get me behind my cage but he could bite me through the cage.

Swallow me whole. One bite. No chewing. Swallow. Death.

I stared into it's eyes trying to hide my emotions. Then, it snapped. Luckily, it was just a threat and he didn't touch me. I'd rather be in my cage than face him.

Never. Nodda. Not for life.

The thing got bored of taunting me and walked off. I then fell into a slumber. I was soon awakened when a new cage was dragged in.

A little girl screamed in pain somewhere.

"Shut up, girl!" snapped Jeb. He threw the cage by the one I think is Fang's. This was our new mate. One more person's life ruined.

"Meet your new sibling. Her names Angel," said Kyle, smirking.

"Don't kill her like the others," I snapped.

"I wouldn't kill you. Not until we're done with you," said Jeb, smirking as well.

"What are you going to do to us?" I demanded.

"Oh - horror beyond anyone's eyes," said Kyle. Then, I saw Jeb's face go pale.

**Good-ish? Amazing? Just tell me what I need to improve. Betaed by ImAnIdiotButWhoCares. Read her story The Fear of Life. :D Thanks!**

~Unknow dude called Derek

P.S. Sorry it's short. I'll get better!


End file.
